Something About Us
by Hellenistic
Summary: Prompt: Four unexpected kisses that Natsu & Lucy share and One that was totally expected. Themes: Natsu's scarf, Natsu's grin, Lucy's self-control.


_My first Fairy Tail fic is dedicated to Abby! Happy (belated) birthday! _

_Prompt: Four unexpected kisses that Natsu & Lucy share and One that was totally expected. _

_Themes: Natsu's scarf, Natsu's grin, Lucy's self-control._

_Warning: This is ridiculously un-revised...pardon my laziness._

**Something About Us**

1. _Lucy might have expected Natsu to be worried when he saw her right hand all bandaged up, but really it was nothing to get so worked up over._

Eyebrows knit tightly together, Natsu grasps Lucy's wrist and asks, "What happened to your hand?"

"Just an accident, I broke a glass at home."

"Well does it hurt?"

She snatches her hand away before he could even think about finding out the answer on his own. "Not unless you're rough!"

"Hmm…" Natsu reaches out for Lucy's wrist again and this time his touch is gentle. He looks at her hand, all wrapped in gauze, and brings it up to his face so that he may place a small, tentative kiss on the bandage.

Lucy watches him as he does it, completely stunned. _What_ was he doing and _why_ was he being so gentle? She squeaks as she feels a chill run up her spine.

Lucy snatches her hand away again and this time she turns away from Natsu. She could feel her face getting redder by the second and Lucy knew she had to escape before she burst.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Did that hurt?" She hears his curious voice ask.

Inhaling sharply, she manages a quick "Nope." Lucy curses her voice for being so high-pitched.

"Oh. Okay. Where are you going?"

She groans inwardly and turns to face him again. Lucy quickly searches for an excuse. "B-Back home. I forgot my, uh, thing."

Natsu grins at her then. "Oh, I'll come with you!"

"No! You stay here. Find us a job or something."

He looked unsure, but his grin didn't falter. After a moment, he shrugged. "Okay. But Lucy, you're acting weird again…"

"Am not! You're the weird one." She shrieked. With that, she stomped out of the guild and marched all the way back home.

2. _Rough times are easier to deal with if you've got someone to hold your hand._

The first time Natsu kisses her, Lucy's sure he doesn't know what he's doing.

She was crying on that day while holding a picture of her mother and father. Sometimes, it overwhelmed her to remember a time before their family was broken.

Lucy had hoped to grieve for a few moments in the comfort of her own home, but she should have known that privacy was rare these days.

Natsu appeared through the window and found her sitting on the bed and hugging her knees.

He felt worried right away, but he didn't want to ask if she was okay because he thought that maybe it sound dumb, since the answer was so obvious. Unsure of what to do, Natsu just decided he would stand near her, offering silent comfort.

After a while, Lucy stopped crying. Not because she was any less sad, but because she felt more uncomfortable with Natsu fidgeting near her while he watched her cry. She was about to ask him about why he was acting so weird lately when suddenly Natsu leaned in near her.

Natsu moved slowly. Lucy could smell him when he was this close. Natsu smelled like a campfire, and Lucy could feel his heat when he kissed her on the cheek. She felt it again when he kissed her on the lips.

The kisses didn't last long, just long enough for Lucy to detect a hint of cinnamon on Natsu's soft lips.

When Natsu pulled away, he smiled at her. "Cheer up, Lucy. We have to go on a job soon. Do you want me to go find us one?"

Lucy felt herself return his smile. "Yeah." She sniffled.

When he had left her alone, Lucy took the time to process what had just happened.

She was sure that he had no idea what he was doing. Natsu had no idea what a kiss meant, especially to her. He didn't know that he removed some of the heaviness in her heart. It just wasn't Natsu, he just didn't understand these things.

Lucy hoped that the slight tint of his cheeks meant otherwise. She hoped that maybe it meant that he did know what he was doing because, honestly, Lucy wished that Natsu would get a clue.

3_. If things went wrong, words could be left unsaid forever and the chance to love may never come again._

So when Lucy felt the paralysis magic wear off, she instantly ran towards him, ignoring the way her body ached. She'd worry about the injuries later, because she was alive and there was something she wanted to do now.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, running faster as she neared him.

Natsu turned around at the sound of his name, but he already knew that it was Lucy who had called him. A wide grin spread across his face. Natsu was relieved because though she was bruised and battered, she was alive.

When he smiles at her like that, pearly white fangs flashing in the sun, Lucy finds it incredibly hard to control herself. In this moment, this adrenaline filled, happy moment, her fears melt away and she can't control herself anymore. Lucy throws herself onto Natsu, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Natsu wasn't ready to be tackled, Lucy could tell by the way his eyes widened and he readied himself to catch her, a little too late. With his arms around her waist, he stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance. She barely registered their bodies hitting the ground or Natsu groaning in pain before she was kissing him.

Still crying, Lucy held Natsu's face tight in her hands and kissed him hard.

She pressed kisses onto his cheeks,

"Lucy…"

his neck,

"Luce-"

his jawline,

"Lucy!"

"What?" Lucy sniffed, suddenly very aware that tackling him to the ground might not have been the best idea considering the type of fight they'd both endured. She started searching him, looking for an injury when she felt his hands tighten around her waist. She looked up at him again. "W-What?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

…

"Idiot…Why would you ask me at a time like this?"

"Answer the question." Natsu whined.

Lucy's eyes flickered up to look at his face and a small smile formed on her face. He was _pouting. _It made Lucy want to giggle because Natsu looked so innocent that she couldn't help but wonder if he knew what he was asking. It was clear that he did, though. Natsu knew what he was doing all the times that he had kissed her. He knew that now was the best time to ask because, well, _they almost died_, and fuck if that doesn't put things into perspective.

"_Idiot_, of course I will."

Natsu grinned at that. It was the same grin that caused Lucy to lose all of her senses and do irrational things. Clutching his scarf, Lucy roughly pulled Natsu towards her, their lips crashing together. Natsu gasped, pleasantly surprised at Lucy's boldness, while Lucy took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. The two melted into the kiss easily, both relishing in being alive and together.

That is, until Gray Fullbuster loudly cleared his throat, thus ruining the moment of the young lovers.

Apparently the fight had not taken too much of a toll on the team, since Natsu and Gray had enough energy to fight about whether or not kissing in the middle of a forest counted as PDA.

Before going to interrupt the fight, Erza Scarlet assured Lucy that though she feels extremely happy about how the day's events had turned out, if she were ever to find Lucy and Natsu like that again, she would have to forcibly separate them.

Lucy giggled uncertainly. Well then, she'd have to make sure she and Natsu were alone from now on.

4_. She didn't expect that a simple smile could set her soul on fire._

Lucy had no idea where Natsu learned how to use his mouth, but she was very glad that he did. The things he was doing now were sending her to another world. She never expected for the night to end like this, with her hands in his hair and his head in between her legs, but she had no wish to turn back. She never expected him to be this good, but she had no wish to tell him to stop.

The kisses that Natsu placed in the center of her thighs were hot, the hands that kept her hips firmly in place burned, every one of his touches seared her skin, and she loved it.

Lucy thrashed around wildly, pressing herself against him, urging him to give her more.

"You're going to knock my head off if you keep moving."

"Stop talking… Please, just keep going."

She had never felt so shameless, calling out to him and begging for his touch. But she was so close and every part of her body was screaming for release.

Then, Natsu kissed her in a way that made Lucy see stars. His tongue found a certain spot that finally pushed her over the edge. Lucy stopped thrashing, and Natsu looked up at her to watch her come undone.

She looked glorious. Lucy's face was tensed in pure ecstasy, her mouth open, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She threw her head backwards against the pillow. Natsu's name in her throat in a long, drawn out way. Lucy's creamy skin was flushed red and drenched in so much sweat that she glistened beautifully in the moonlight. Her body went slack.

Natsu climbed back on top of her and wiped his mouth. "That was great, Luce." When he saw her, her hair sticking to her face, wearing a look of total peace and satisfaction, he had to grin down at her.

Lucy nodded and smiled, closing her eyes to allow herself a moment of rest before she asked him if they could do it again. When Natsu grinned at her like that, she felt like she could never be satisfied.

5_. Goodbyes aren't so bad when you expect to be reunited again._

When Lucy heard him come home, it was late in the night and their daughter had finally fallen asleep beside her.

Sitting up, Lucy looked around the room and saw Natsu standing in the doorway. Though he looked tired, a small smile graced his face. "I'm home."

"Finally… You're back. How was the mission?" She asked him groggily.

Ignoring her question, Natsu walked over to their bed and watched the sleeping bundle next to Lucy. "She's wearing my scarf." He whispered softly.

"Yeah." Lucy whispered back. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up at her husband. "She wouldn't go to sleep and she kept crying. After trying everything else, I thought maybe it would calm her. She fell asleep right away. I guess she missed you as much as I did."

"Well, I'm back now." He said as he gently lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to wake his child.

Lucy's arms found their way around his neck and her fingers lightly combed his hair. "Welcome home."

This time they both expected the kiss they shared. Natsu was all Lucy thought about since the day he left, and Lucy was all Natsu thought about while he was gone. After weeks apart, they were yearning for each other's touch.


End file.
